Demon Hybrids
Demon Hybrids are a group of powerful and dangerous breed of demons, notably known to be spawned by Samael and Lilith, who slept with many other species to procreate these demonic entities. Each and one of these Demon Hybrids possess unique traits and abilities, making them stand out abnormally than demon kind, for instance stronger than a certain class of a demon, but holding much more power and resistance than that demon such as Alastor (Duke of Hell) and Abaddon (Knight of Hell). History The origins of the wicked Demon Hybrids began in AD 1000, during when the Gates of Hell were forced opened and Hell's army was lead by Samael and Lilith. The two powerful individuals had already set their pact by being permitted to bed any person they desire. Samael had notably slept among his fellow demons, producing the first hybrid that was prevented from becoming a Nephalem, but was beyond a typical demon or Cambion. He introduce the world's first Demon Hybrid, Diabolos. Samael didn't stop there, he slept with other beings to bring forth Baphometn and Samhain, then he mated with a Knight of Hell to spawn his daughter, Abaddon. Lilith gave birth to her own offspring by sleeping with another fellow demon, a Duke of Hell, thus going into labor and giving birth to a powerful White-Eyed Demon named Alastor. She later brought forth the first of the Lilim, Mazikeen and a powerful Succubus, Bo. Like Samael, Lilith lowered their powers to be below hers. The seven were the reign of terrors to humanity. They tormented humans to the point were it was a blood bath and those like Bo and Mazikeen, they brought in more of their younger siblings, expanding demonic kind's population. Many of these hybrid were sealed away such as Diabolos, as he was by far the worst and strongest of Samael's children as he was locked far in the depths of Hell where it was unreachable and impossible to escape. The Demon, Baphomet and Abaddon were selected to act as generals to lead their troops into battle. Baphomet specifically lead legions of demons, waging war against Heaven, the Shadowhunters, and Earth. Abaddon, along with Cain, lead the rest of the Knights of Hell. Abaddon was also solely responsible for creating the Locust of the Abyss, to act as her squires. Alastor became Hell's grand torturer and was in charge of converting new human souls brought to Hell into demons. He happens to be Lilith's strongest demonic child and commander of her demonic army. Samhain was a rather interesting case as he personally ruled over the holiday, Halloween. Samhain had full control over the dead, ghost, and monsters as his power grew from the beliefs of Halloween, thus making him Ruler of Halloween, however he was challenged by a Nephalem named Sabrina and she became the new ruler of Halloween. Samhain was later banished back to Hell by Michael's special group of humans, The Priest, around the Dark Ages. Bo was the first Succubus, in fact she was abnormally powerful due to being actually part god as her father was Hades. Bo killed thousands using her ability to steal one's chi (life-force energy) and lead many Succubus to produce more Cambions. Lilith's last daughter was another torturer, but seem to be a hybrid between Incubus and Succubus, thus being a sub-ruler of the Lilim. Mazikeen, along with her older brother converted many humans into demons. Mazikeen personally loved living in Hell and doing her job. She does not often leave Hell to visit Earth. Known Demon Hybrids Samael's Spawns * Diabolos * Baphomet * Samhain * Abaddon Lilith's Spawns * Alastor * Mazikeen * Bo Powers and Abilities Its actually reveal that both Samael and Lilith lowered the powers of their children, so that they may not surpass them, but nonetheless, the hybrids are in fact powerful than Greater Demons and can challenge Higher Angels. Each hybrid inherits a unique trait that differentiates them than other demons or siblings. * Angelic/Demonic Slaying: The Demon Hybrids are able to slay any angel or demon just from thrusting their hands in a piercing motion and kill both entities in a similar fashion of the weapons that can kill them. * Immortality: The Demon Hybrids all appeared around the AD 1000, during the Dark Ages. From this explicit order, this is from oldest to youngest, Diabolos, Baphomet, Alastor, Samhain, Abaddon, Bo, and Mazikeen. All seven cannot age or wither as they are also unaffected by conventional weaponry, aliments, and diseases. * Super Strength: The Demon Hybrid are a class of their own. They are superior than any demon, including other Greater Demons except Lilith being stronger than them. They are able to outmatch younger angels as well. Samhain's Abilities * Summoning (Ruler of Halloween): Samhain's true strength lies within summoning zombies, ghost, and all forms of monsters during the event of Halloween. he performs a necromancy rituals to revive the dead and pull the ghost from the Veil. Vulnerabilities Due to being hybrids, crossed between other species, they are partially resistance or immune to certain demonic weaknesses as they have a high tolerance to certain beings or weapons that make them all the more dangerous. Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping * Angelic Blood: Blood from a pure angel can detain the hybrids by injecting it into their system so it make slow them down and weaken their might, though it cannot fully kill them. * Special Demonic Sealing: A unique ritual created by the Priest or Shadowhunters can keep a Demon Hybrid contain and banish them back into the lowest depths of Hell that is impossible to escape. Destroying Beings * Cain: The Father of Murderer is another powerful demon besides Lilith that can match or kill a Demon Hybrid with the First Blade. * Endarken Heralds: Humans who have demon blood inside of them have the ability to control or kill demons. One drinking a sufficient amount of demonic blood can kill a Demon Hybrid. * Higher Angels: A Seraphim, Cherubim, Powers, and Grigori can kill any Demon Hybrid. * Lilith: Only Lilith, the strongest demon in Hell is powerful enough to overwhelm and kill the hybrids. * Primordial Beings: Any of the first seven beings in existence can destroy any Demon Hybrid effortlessly. * Primordial Species Level Entities: Any being strong as an Archangel can destroy all the Demon Hybrid with ease. Weapons * Angelic Weaponry: The Demon Hybrids can be harmed by a Flaming Sword or Angel Blade, but it can sometimes either annoy or tickle them. Higher Angel weaponry can slay these demons, but because of their abnormality, it requires to strike at their hearts to finish killing them off. * Personal Weapons of Primordial Beings: The personal weapons of the Primordial Beings such as Goddess's Staff, Death's Scythe, Chronos's Sickle, and Mabota's Spear can destroy any hybrid. Category:Rose of God Category:Fanon Characters Category:Species Category:Creatures Category:Hybrid Category:High Tier Demons Category:Demons Category:Demon Hybrids Category:Succubus Category:Lilims Category:Knights of Hell Category:Dukes of Hell Category:White-Eyed Demons Category:Orange-Eyed Demons Category:Alive Category:Males Category:Females Category:Strongest of Species